Phantom of the Bat
by Blueguardian101
Summary: Follow the tales of the Batfamily as the time passes by with the family grows with new members and new heroes for the next generation. DISCLAIMER:ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DC COMICS
1. 2028

Chapter One

Damian Wayne sat in the cave sharpening the blade that was once his grandfather's. Damian recovered it at the age of eighteen and has since held onto it for seven years. He set the whetstone down and tested the sharpness of the blade by slicing completely through a training dummy. Satisfied with his work he sheathed the blade and placed it back with on the display that was above his Robin suit, he has made some minor adjustments to the suit to make it more suitable for his age. Damian was brought out of his daze when he heard the engines to the batplane echo as it entered the cave.

Damian walked up from the case of suits as he sat in the chair of the bat-computer as he watched his father and sister exit the jet. He chuckled as he watches his father take off the cowl revealing his black hair that was getting more silver. Damian stood up and greeted them "Hello father, little one."

"Not so little since I've been on Themyscira. I'm getting closer to your height every day" Helena said as she stood there in her amazon battle gear. Her raven black hair was tied in a braid, a silver circlet was covered partially by a few strands of loose hair. Helena's blue-green eyes looked around the cave to see not much has changed except for Tim's and Stephanie's suits were kept locked in a glass display case. As she began to walk towards them she asked: "Are they?"

"No, they just retired so Tim could go to college and they could both have a shot at a normal life. They just recently sent out their engagement announcements." Bruce said as he sat down in the chair and turned to face the bat computer.

"They both decided that this wasn't the way to raise a family," Damian said as he wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulders.

"Something you would like to say, Damian?" Bruce asked as he brought up recent case files on the Joker and Black Mask.

"Only that your style or raising kids was better than my mother's style father," Damian said as he walked down to the training mats with Helena then once they got there he asked her "So little one how do you feel about some sparing?"

"Of course only someone like you would challenge an Amazon to spar, you are so on Little D." She said with a smirk as she grabbed a wooden staff.

"Remind me to kill Grayson for telling you of that nickname," Damian told her as he grabbed the wooden training sword checking its balance.

Helena smirked as she and Damian circled the mat looking at each other, waiting for someone to make the first strike. She decided to make the first move, she placed her feet the went to charge at him with the tip of the staff only for Damian to parry it then he slashed his sword downwards however it was blocked by Helena's staff. He took that opportunity to kick her legs out from under her, slamming her down onto the mat before holding the sword against her throat and said: "Dead, you also forget I've been training with Donna and Diana since I was 13 years old."

They both chuckled as he helped up before heading back to their father who already had his cowl on and was putting gadgets on his utility belt. Damian went over and asked him "Joker?"

"His holding hostages on Brown Bridge, I already have Dick and Jason in route with the outlaws. Joker's got his hand on a weapon that could dismantle that bridge and the Upper Westside. Helena go grab Tim's old Robin mask and belt." He told them as he finished and went over to the batmobile.

"What do you need me to do?" Damian asked his father as he followed him.

"Black Mask is planning on kidnapping someone, and usually with Sionis, that means torture. I trust you well enough that you will be able to handle it yourself, Damian. Tim will be on the comms coordinating both us and you." Bruce said as he entered the batmobile as Helena got into the passenger seat.

"I understand father, I will not fail you." He said as Bruce nodded before closing up the batmobile and sped off out of the cave.

Damian walked over to his suit and smirked thinking to himself this will be a piece of cake.

(Timeskip 1 hour)

Damian was pinned down by automatic gunfire as he took cover behind a wall. He was beating himself up for thinking anything was going to be easy with Black Mask. Damian activated his comms and said "Brother Eye, this is Robin. I could use a little help here."

"Copy that Robin, be ready to move on my mark" responded the voice of Tim Drake as he pulled up a live satellite feed of the warehouse Damian's signal was coming from. He could see seven separate heat signatures, he took off the one that was Damian's then looked at the other six. Two of them seem to have a higher elevation than the other four.

"Robin two of them seem to be higher than the others. Take them down and then return to cover so I can plan for the other four." He told him.

Damian let out a sigh as he waited for the gunfire to stop, signaling that the thugs were reloading. As he ran from cover he threw two batarangs at the thugs who were up on the catwalk, both projectiles made their mark getting stuck in the barrel of the rifles. Damian found cover again behind some metal crates. The thugs started to fire again but the guns of the two thugs up top exploded in their hands incapacitating them both. The other four thugs ignored it as they continued to fire at the metal crates moving slowly towards Damian. Tim noticed them so he told him "Robin I would some of those ninja skills you always brag about because they're heading your way."

"Copy that Brother Eye," Damian said with a smirk as he threw a smoke pellet in the air.

Once the smoke pellet hit the ground the confusion began to start as the thugs stopped firing and complained about not being able to see. Damian hopped over the crates and used his grappling hook to bring one of the thugs towards him when he was close enough Damian grabbed the thug's collar and slammed his face into the crates rendering him unconscious. Damian then used his detective vision in his mask to see the other three. He moved towards the one that was closest to him unsheathing his grandfather's blade he used the hilt to knock out the thug. The next thug heard the commotion and began to see Damian as the smoke started to disappear, so the thug aimed his rifle at Damian. With one stroke of the blade, he sliced the rifle in half then he grabbed the thug's arm and dislocated his shoulder. Damian sheathed his blade as he threw two batarangs in this last thug's sleeve pinning the arm that held the rifle to the wall.

As he walked by he punched the thug in the face breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious then he asked Tim "Brother Eye, where is the hostage located?"

"Back office, seems to be two heat signatures in there. Be careful Robin, might be Black Mask or another thug." Tim responded as he looked at the satellite feed.

Damian grunted in agreement as he turned off detective vision. He entered the office to see a thug holding a 9mm against the head of a young boy. Damian held his hands up in the air as he looked at the boy. He then looked at the guard and said "Listen you don't have to do this, let the boy go.

"Sorry bird boy, either I deliver this boy to the boss or I end up six feet under," The thug said as he kept pointed the gun at Damian.

"Close your eyes," Damian said as he looked at the kid.

"Why would I need to close my eyes?"The thug asked as the kid nodded shutting his eyes tight.

"Wasn't talking to you." He said as he grabbed a flashbang from his utility belt throwing it on the ground causing the thug's sight to be impaired.

Damian used this chance to grab the thug's arm and knock the gun in his hand before performing a takedown. He let Tim know everything was okay before going over to the boy who looked to be around 10 and asked: "What's your name kid?"

"Sam Sionis" The boy responded which caused Damian to widen his eyes.

"Brother Eye, we got a problem," He said.


	2. Leaving the Nest

Chapter Two

Damian waited patiently on the roof for his father, Tim told him that they were wrapping up with Joker and would be on his way shortly. He looked over at Sam who had Damian's cape covering him as he slept from exhaustion. Damian let out a sigh when he felt a presence in the shadows. He looked at the darkness and said "You must be getting old if I can tell you are there Batman."

Bruce walked out of the shadows and looked at the kid before looking at his son. He let out a grunt as he stood at the edge of the rooftop. "I take it Black Mask wasn't there." He said as he looked down at the city that he had protected all these years.

"No, he wasn't. Apparently, he had lackeys do the job for him. Brother Eye said that Sam's mom just turned up at the city morgue. Black Mask took Sam as social services were bringing him to one of the Wayne orphanages." Damian said as he stood next to his father, close in height.

"We can't take him to the cave, bunker, or manor. It's too risky to take him to an orphanage since Mask has his hands in everything." Bruce said as he looked at his son who reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"I can take him to Titans. The tower might have been made a museum but we got a new set-up in Rhode Island. It's secured thanks to Waynetech along with Cyborg's security. The others can help look out for him as well." Damian said as he looked back at Sam.

"You know he'll never be safe with his father out there. There will always be a chance he could grab him and induct him into the family business of being a sadist." Bruce said as he looked at the kid.

"You're right, maybe he needs what I needed at that age. A mentor to teach him how to be good and help people." Damian said as he crossed his arms thinking.

"Well I'm not going to be one, I've been in this for too long and I'm not getting any younger. That's why I sent Helena to train with Diana after Selena left. He needs someone who understands what he's going through. I read about his mother, she was a good person. She put herself through two jobs so Sam could have a good future. Black Mask made sure that future can never happen now." Bruce said as he looked at his son, his cape coving his lower body.

"Robin has never been a hero who trains someone, Robin has always been at Batman's side no matter what." Damian said as he looked at his father.

"Then maybe it's time Robin was passed onto another, Nightwing left Robin around eighteen. Honestly, I thought you would have left 7 years ago when you found Ra's sword yet you held on. Your sister is more than ready to take on the mantle, find your own way and train Sam to become better than his father. I know you can do it." Bruce said as he placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian gave a smile as he took off his Robin badge and handed it to his father. Bruce gave a smile and nod as he put it in his belt then grappled to the batwing taking off into the night back towards the cave. Damian carefully picked up Sam and placed him over his shoulder as he made his way towards the ground. Once he was on the ground he walked over to the Redbird, an old car that used to be Tim's that he fixed up and added some new features as well. He opened the passenger door and slowly placed Sam inside strapping him in then he slowly closed the door. Damian entered the driver's side and started up the car before he put in the coordinates for the Titans lair then he sped off to the streets of Gotham. Soon he was outside Gotham city limits as he watched the road hoping he could do the same for Sam that his father did for him.

(Timeskip a few hours)

Damian just pulled up outside the entrance to the lair, all that anyone could see is the side of a mountain. Using the console in the car he entered his access code and after he hit sent the side of the mountain opened a tunnel letting him drive through. Once he entered the doors closed behind with the only light coming from the car. The tunnel soon ran out into a large circular room that had lights and monitors all around. He turned the car off and looked over to see Sam still sleeping so he got out of his car and looked around seeing no one figuring they were in the lounge. He walked through the hallways before finally finding the lounge entrance he saw Jon, Emiko, Wallace, Raven, and Jackson enjoying a movie and some laughs. Damian smirked as he leaned against the doorway and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, Damian's back!" Wallace said as he sped from his chair to where Damian stood giving him a fist pump.

"Hey guys how's everyone?" Damian said as he walked over to the group.

"Not much, what brings the son of Batman all the way from good old Gotham?" Jon asked as he stood up and hug Damian.

"Well about two things there Kent." Damian said as he returned he hug.

"Well from your excitement you have seemed to pass on from being Robin." Raven said as she looked at Damian

"Never can get anything past an empath." Damian said with a dry chuckle.

"Also notice the lack of an R on your chest there."Emiko said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's the first thing, the second thing is something a little different. You guys might want to suit up." He said as he walked back to where he was parked at.

Everyone exchanged looks before Wallace and Raven used their powers to change into theirs, Jon used his speed to change into his, and Emiko after years of practice changed into her suit fairly quick. They all followed Damian out to where the redbird was to see a young boy outside the car with a surprised look on his face as his eyes looked around the room he was in. Sam's eyes then fell onto the young heroes and once his gaze caught them his pupils widen in excitement. Damian walked over to Sam and got down on one knee to be eye level with him.

"Do you know who I am Sam?" Damian asked him as the others watched the interaction.

"Yes, you're that hero Robin. You saved me from those guys who took me from those people that were taking me to my new home. Who were they?" Sam asked as Damian let out a sigh.

"Those men work for a very bad person Sam. That person is going to keep coming after you which is why I am offering you this choice. Either you can stay here until we bring this person to justice or we can train you to be able to always protect yourself." Damian told him as he stood up and walked over to the others.

"Would I be able to stop what happened to my mom from happening to others?" He asked as he walked over to the group.

"We are going to train you so that you can save as many as you can," Emiko said earning a smile from Damian.

"Then I'll take the second option, train me to become a hero like you all." Sam said with a smile.

"First things first, lets properly get introduced," Damian said as he leads him to the lounge area knowing everything was going to be alright.


End file.
